


What's Occuring on Gallifrey?

by Floptopus



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Inspired By Tumblr, Other, Welsh!Narvin AU, it's probably terrible but so be it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floptopus/pseuds/Floptopus
Summary: A short thing inspired by this post: https://ouidamforeman.tumblr.com/post/176489372970/alternative-gallifreys-suggestion-on-one-of-theEnjoy.





	What's Occuring on Gallifrey?

Narvin and Leela stepped out of the portal into a Gallifrey that was, well, green. The air smelled clean, and the climate was much more moderate than their native planet. Though Leela was content to stay and breathe in the atmosphere, Narvin had other ideas.  
“Come _on_ , Leela. We have to go and investigate the citadel before somebody sees us.”  
“But Narvin, can you not taste the air? It is good, to breathe in such natural air after spending so long with nothing but the stale taste of the axis in my lungs.”  
He sighed, and walked ahead. “Stay if you like,” he called over his shoulder, “but I’m going to see the Capitol.”  
“Very well,” she replied. “Lead on.”

The two passed fields of flowers and rolling hills as they walked together to the gleaming silver sphere in the distance. They even once saw a paddock of white, woollen animals that neither recognised. At every turn, Leela expressed her joy at the nature surrounding them and, although he acted disdainful, her joy was infecting Narvin and eventually his face settled into and expression that could almost be recognised as a smile. They reached the citadel after an hour or so and slipped inside, careful to remain unseen.  
The inside of the citadel was as jarringly unfamiliar as the outside. While the technological advancement was obvious and the general layout was the same, the aesthetic was not. The walls were a soft, brushed silver colour and, most shockingly, the floors were carpeted. The inflatable chairs that went against all of Narvin’s patrexi instincts were gone, replaced with simple wooden benches.  
“Well well well, what have we here?”  
The soft, musical voice came from behind Narvin and Leela, causing him to jump and her to sigh. Slowly, they turned around to face a smirking man in an unfamiliar uniform, his staser pointed at Narvin’s hearts. When he looked at his face, however, the smirk faded. “Who the hell are you?”  
The man was the Narvin of this universe. Although his uniform was the same scarlet and white of the Chancellery Guard of their Gallifrey, his head was uncovered and the clothes were of a more simple, practical cut. The gold stripe over his breast pocket seemed significant, but neither was inclined to ask about it when there were more pressing matters to hand.  
“I am Leela of the Sevateem,” Leela told him, offering a smile, “and this is my… friend, Narvin. We are from another universe.”  
The other Narvin smiled warmly back at her. “I can see that,” he replied. “I’m Narvin, Chancellor of this Gallifrey. I think you should come into my office.”  
As they followed his counterpart through the corridors, Narvin leaned over to whisper to Leela.  
“I can see that he’s me, but what’s wrong with his voice?”  
“I recognise it,” she whispered back. “The Doctor took me to this place on Earth called… Wales. They all spoke like he does.”  
Narvin looked at her in shock. “I’ve heard of Wales,” he told her. “You’re telling me that alternative me has a _Welsh accent?_ An accent from some tiny Earth backwater of a country?” His voice was near hysterical.  
“Relax, Narvin. It suits you,” she replied, beginning to giggle.  
“Leela, this isn’t funny!”  
“Oh, but it is!”  
Before Narvin could spontaneously combust from embarrassment, they reached the office of his counterpart and headed inside. He sat down behind a solid wooden desk and waved them into two comfortable-looking chairs.  
“So, _cariad_ ,” he began, addressing Leela with a wink, “tell me all about this alternative Gallifrey of yours.”

Half an hour later, Other Narvin had been brought up to speed.  
“So, what it is is you’re looking for a home. Why not stay here? We’re really short on CIA agents,” he said, addressing Narvin, “and someone as lovely as you is always welcome.” With this, he gave Leela another smile. Narvin frowned angrily at him, but he ignored it. “Your Romana is welcome too, of course. Our Lady Trey is marvellous, but I’m sure she’d be happy to have a sister of sorts. Would you like me to see if I can sort out some rooms for the three of you?”  
Both were taken aback by the offer. “Would it not cause trouble, your allowing three outsiders into the citadel?” asked Leela, frowning.  
“Not at all, _bach_. Us Time Lords are known for our hospitality, especially to those who need it. Well, that and the countryside. You’ll be most welcome here, and as Castellan I have the power to get you accommodation. How…” he faltered for a second, glancing between them. “How many rooms would you be needing?”  
“Three,” Narvin replied, a little too quickly. His cheeks were tinted pink and he was fairly sure he could hear Leela snickering from beside him. He only blushed harder when he heard the other Narvin attempt to conceal a sigh of relief.  
“Well then, _blodyn_ ,” the Other Narvin began again, “Let’s get you sorted out, now.”


End file.
